Karajou
Karajou is the username of Brian MacDonald, a Sysop on Conservapedia. Karajou is one of the higher ranking sysops. By contrast, he was a low-ranking officer in the U.S. Navy. On Conservapedia Karajou appears to be immune from Conservapedia's own "First name and initial" rule for usernames as by no stretch of the imagination is Karajou a contraction of Brian McDonald. He is known for his over-enthusiastic love of blocking users, often immediately after they register, usually because of geographic location. If you're from "Liberal Britain" (a monarchy, ruled by the head of the Anglican Church and governed by a Conservative Party), say "bye-bye." His block reasons tend to be a mixture of "Liberal, vandal, troll" with some snark occasionally thrown in. Despite his cantankerous nature, Karajou possesses a certain, bitter, cynical sense of humour. His overdeveloped trigger finger earned him the Banhammer award from User:RobSmith, who has now been blocked by none-other than Karajou. This irony did not escape ConserVader himself, who remarked that it was Hypocritical of RobS to give it to him in the first place. This apparently assumes that RobS had prophetic insight into his ultimate disgrace and defrocking. Karajou seems to police Conservapedia nineteen hours a day with only five hours of sleep. Presumably his wife knows her place as the housekeeper because Karajou himself seldom leaves his command centre. Karajou supported Andrew Schlafly in his disastrous handling of the FBI affair and blocked anyone who asked questions. After being innocently told that users were interested in how the situation was progressing, Karajou menacingly asked "And which users are interested at this time?" before blocking the users in question. Karajou later defended Schlafly's unnecessary bothering of the FBI, stating "if they were nothing more than mere vandals, I would never have contacted the FBI." Karajou's Navy service Karajou served in the US Navy for twenty years and was a veteran of the Gulf War where he was a general Master-at-arms without any specialisations. He served four assignments in the Mediterranean sea, one in the Western Pacific Ocean and one assignment with the US Navy training deployment along the South African coast; however, he was not in the Naval Air Force. Given Karajou's inflated sense of self-importance, it is unlikely that he was in any battles as he would have undoubtedly boasted about it, so evidence suggests that for all this time, he merely sat in a boat out to sea. In addition to his regular job as an MA, he was a recruiter, whose job was to encourage ex-military personnel to re-enlist. He was educated in the Recruit Training Centre at the Great Lakes Naval Station and the Sonar 'A' School Fleet Antisubmarine Warfare Training Center, Pacific, San Diego. His service record lists service on the Samuel Gompers and Shenandoah destroyer tenders respectively, neither of which possessed any sonar, despite his education at the Sonar 'A' School, suggesting that he was a mediocre navy man at best or that his education wasn't enough to make into a meaningful career. Towards the end of his service, Karajou served aboard the O'Bannon anti-submarine ship. Religion Like all sysops on Conservapedia, Karajou believes in Conservapedia's historical revisionist version of The Bible that omits crucial parts of the text including the Logos John 1:1, the Epistle to the Hebrews and the story of Jesus and the Woman Taken In Adultery. Like most Conservapedians, Karajou becomes enraged if The Bible is ever questioned, suggesting quite a fragile foundation of faith. When User:Jamesmackenzie pointed out the obvious ridiculousness of believing the theory of remnants of the Ark existing, Karajou, in his characteristic condescending tone responded, "You, Jamesmackenzie, are going to scour the area once known as the Kingdom of Urartu, which now is occupied by eastern Turkey, northern Iraq, and northwestern Iran, and I don't care how you do it. You can use Google-Earth or take a jet to do some hiking, but you are going to go over every square foot of that ground before you carry on with your opinion in this website. That is the only way I will accept from you the proof needed that the ark doesn't exist." Whether or not Karajou himself was willing to do this in order to prove his hypothesis was left ambiguous. When an anonymous CP user brought up a concern on the talk page of the God article of the bias in the article, Karajou acted in a rude and snarky manner, that can be compared only to an insult: "Why are you biased against God? Why are you biased against this website?" Attempts to respond to Karajou have only been reverted, at least one was reverted by him, un-reverted and replied to by someone else, and then re-reverted by Karajou, who is only determined to make sure nobody can challenge his authority. http://conservapedia.com/index.php?title=Talk:God&action=history Put a link to this page on his talk page? Betcha he'll revert that, too. Karajou is a harsh critic of Scientific fact, asking why, if physics created the universe, cannot severely disabled atheist scientist Stephen Hawking "get out of his wheelchair?" He also dislikes people of other faiths, telling former Conservapedia sysop DeanS that he would go to Hell for being a Mormon instead of a Christian. Proving that even a stopped clock is right twice a day, Karajou has a rare talent for drawing and is a cartoonist for Conservapedia. He also has fine taste in films. Political views He is a Conservative! He says he "believes in the 2nd Amendment" and "believes in small government, as detailed in the Constitution" and he says he "is a Conservative"! However, he is a rather hypocritical type of Conservative because he says A. Lincoln and T. Roosevelt were the best POTUSes, but they were Republicans back when that meant "Liberal"! Quotes *''And still you whine like a little baby, upset that you caused your own blocking. Tell me your home address so I can mail you a box of Pampers...maybe your diapers need changing.'' * It was physics - and not God - that created the universe, according to scientist Hawking. Now, I wanted to put my question to him in this fashion on the main page, but it possibly might cause an uproar: "Stephan sic Hawking says God wasn't involved in creating the universe; it was physics. Well, Steve, if you know that much about the universe, then try getting out of your wheel chair!" * I did explain to him some months back, and I thought I was being nice about it, is that a practicing Mormon will go to Hell for Joseph Smith, rather than go to Heaven for Jesus Christ. Unfortunately, he took it the wrong way and got upset. References Category:Conservapedia sysops Category:Conservatives Category:Conservative Tactics